halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Matsumara
Makoto Matsumara (末々, Matsumara Makoto) is the captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Amongst the Matsumara Clan, Makoto stands out in almost every way imaginable. Deviating from the head family’s unusual enough snow white tresses, Makoto adorns a crown of naturally strawberry blond hair that extends down to neck level. Makoto’s eyes are of a striking hazel hue imbued with a seemingly natural gleam, though whether or not the gleam is he insists an outward projection of his shining persona or a reflection of hellfire surrounding a mischievous demon as some would assert is yet to be determined. Though standing at 5’11”, Makoto is only slightly taller than average amongst the men of the Matsumara. As a proponent of the martial arts, Makoto has a muscular, wiry frame. Personality Makoto is a black sheep amongst the high noble family Matsumara, rebelling in some way or another against almost every tradition bound aspect of their clan from his refusal of an arranged marriage to (though hardly intentional) his aforementioned hair color. Where most of the head family is stern and rigid, Makoto is free spirited. While most of the Matsumara are renowned swordsmen within duelist/Zanpakutō-mastery divisions, Makoto found his talent in the unarmed martial arts and healing. Though he enjoys playing the buffoon, the young man is anything but, possessing a very sharp mind inclined towards insanely challenging games of shougi …which he frequently bets on. He is a generally caring man who just happens to care slightly more than he should for the female form, pushing him towards slightly womanizing tendancies. Biography 4th Division Coming Soon... House Matsumara of North Seireitei: High Nobility Leader: Natsuko Matsumara (Matriarch) Crest: Encircled snow capped mountain on black Members: Shizuru (heiress), Makoto (secondary heir), Tomoko (tertiary heir), Chie (low heir), Shiori (low heir) Vassals: House Miyahara, House Takayama Rivals: None The House Matsumara has stood the test of time, first coming into minor affluence prior to the Age of Turmoil. For undisclosed services to Soul Society, the first Matsumara patriarch Satoru was granted a plot of land in the third district of northern Rukongai. Early Matsumara detractors attribute the award to the blackmail of an unidentified Central 46 Judge who was said to have been caught in a compromising position. The rumor was never proven to be any more than that and was eventually pushed out of the minds of many by the way the family carried itself. The Matsumara family was an excellent steward of the land bestowed upon them. Order was kept and the area flourished. Even in the time shortly after the Siege of Seireitei when Rukongai opinion of shinigami was quite low, the Matsumara family maintained cordial relations with the people of the 3rd district because of their steadfast protection of the area. For centuries the clan from the north has been noted for its bravery, loyalty, and swordsmanship, sending many of its members to the former 6th Division. A select few even made it into the illustrious First Division. One such warrior was Shin’ichiro Matsumara, middle son of Satoru. Shin’ichiro established himself as an almost peerless swordsman within the Zanpakutō Mastery division before eventually earning the blessing of his captain and successfully gained entry into the 1st Division. Years passed and Satoru was ready to hand things over to his heir. However, the eldest Matsumara son, Senzo, failed to prove to Satoru that he was cut out to lead the clan into the future, so the headship was passed on to Shin’ichiro instead. The decision was one that Satoru would not regret. In the years after Shin’ichiro retired from the ranks of the Gotei and assumed a position within the Central 46, the House Matsumara enjoyed almost unprecedented prosperity. Their holdings, wealth, and influence increased greatly during this period just prior to the Great Mask War. After the war, the House found itself poised to move into the realm of high nobility due to a shake up in the political line up. In the centuries that followed, the clan continued to find success, even after the surprising death of Shin’ichiro. Presently, his wife, Natsuko, is doing her best to maintain the high standard that has come to be expected of the House Matsumara. Synopsis Coming Soon... Power & Abilities Techniques Zanjutsu Practitioner Hakuda Master *'Sekkinsen' (接近戦, Close-quarters Fighting) *'Wari Dokuro' (割髑髏, Cracked Skull) *'Datsugoku Shū' (脱獄囚, Escaped Prisoner) *'Taikaku Kakōgan' (体格花崗岩, Granite Constitution) *'Kinkyūhasshin' (緊急発進, Scrambling) *'Shutsugoku' (出獄, Released from Prison) Hohō Expert *'Shunpo' (瞬歩, Flash Steps) Kidō Master *'Eishōhaki' (詠誦破棄, Revocation of the Recited Poem) *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, Trailing Incantation) Feats Coming Soon... Zanpakutō Shinka Kainyū (介入しんか, Sacred Flame Intervention): is a traditional wakizashi with a black rectangular tsuba and a black cloth wrapping on the tsuka. *'Shikai': It is released by the phrase "Light the way" (道を点灯してください, michi wo tentō shitekudasai). Upon release, Shinka Kainyū becomes a set of black bracers that covers from Makoto’s hands up to about his elbow. On the backs of Makoto’s hands, the bracers are reinforced with curved, blackened steel bars. :Shikai Special Ability: Shinka Kainyū is primarily useful in combat as a device for healing and aid as well as a dangerous melee-type weapon: :*'Ability': The above mentioned steel bars serve as conduits meant for the funneling reiatsu into the user’s hands, and through Makoto’s bond with Shinka Kainyū, they regulate this reiatsu enabling the user to create precision blades of golden reiatsu at his finger tips. The length and thickness of these blades can be controlled at will by the user, though for best results the blades should not exceed a few inches in length. Though ability name primarily directs reiatsu precisely through the fingers, it also exudes a very thin layer of reiatsu throughout the entirety of the bracers that keep them sterile. As a result, this ability is highly useful in emergency field operations where the use of full surgical equipment may not be entirely convenient or possible. Cost: 2% to reiatsu to create the blades. :*'Igyō' (異形, Variant): The primary function of Shinka Shinka Kainyū is aid. However, in the rare event that it is necessary for a healer such as Makoto to be drawn into a combat situation, Shinka Kainyū can change the rate and manner in which reiatsu flows through the bracers on Makoto’s arms. By expending an additional 3% reiatsu Makoto can direct an increased amount of reiatsu into his hands and form it into a set of large, razor sharp claws that can be used to slash at an opponent. Used in combination with the Feat “Unarmed Resistance”, the claws may parry an attacking zanpakutou at no additional cost. These claws can be used as easily as Makoto’s own hands, meaning they may be used to do anything that Makoto’s given hands can do, lending perfectly to Makoto’s preference of empty handed combat. *'Bankai': Kyūkyoku Shinka Kainyū (究極介入しんか, Final Sacred Flame Intervention): Physically, nothing changes about Shinka Kainyū’s form between Shikai and Bankai levels. It remains a set of black bracers that covers from Makoto’s hands up to about his elbow with curved blackened steel reinforcements on the backs of Makoto’s hands. The bracers still serve as a conduit to channel reiatsu into Makoto’s hands to allow him to form the surgical blades or claws. Upon the release of Kyūkyoku Shinka Kainyū, a glowing white circle forms around Makoto’s feet and begins to expand outward to a diameter of 50 yards. From the boundaries of this circle a dome is constructed from the ground up to a height of 25 yards made up of beams of reiatsu in a lattice-like formation. :Bankai Special Ability: Shinka Kainyū also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: :*'Shizenchiyu Mochikuzusu' (自然治癒 - 持ち崩す, Spontaneous Healing - Self Degradation; lit. to ruin (degrade) oneself): The reiatsu emitted by Makoto during Bankai contains powerful healing properties. It permeates the wounds of the injured and begins to repair physical damage and coerce out foreign reiatsu (similar to the actions of the Chiyudo current). The healing occurs gradually depending upon the severity of the injury. Minor cuts and abrasions will close over the course of a few minutes. Major injuries would be aided by these healing properties, but will still require direct healing efforts. For any fellow healers working within the walls of the dome, the cost for any Chiyudo is halved. Through the bond forged between Makoto and Shinka Kainyū, Makoto is able to exclude known enemy combatants from the healing effects of Kyūkyoku Shinka Kainyū at his discretion. Those excluded from Kyūkyoku Shinka Kainyū’s healing effects will be prey to an inverse effect. Known enemies will find the air within the dome to be thick and oppressive, almost as if the enclosed area was filled with a virulent toxic smog. Labored breathing begins almost immediately after the release of Makoto’s Bankai. Because of Kyūkyoku Shinka Kainyū’s effects upon an opponent’s respiratory system, they will expend an extra 50% cost for any action taken while under the dome’s effect. :*'Attack': The dome itself may prevent the attack of those within from any outside forces at a cost of 5% to Makoto’s reiatsu stat. For this cost the dome can withstand up to an equal amount in damage (from the outside or within). For the cost of 2% to reiatsu Makoto can repair damaged portions of the dome. :*'Attack': With the area within Kyūkyoku Shinka Kainyū’s dome saturated with Makoto’s reiatsu, the formation of certain kidou becomes effortless and enhanced. Being a cheap but versatile spell, Byakurai became one of Makoto’s favorite offensive Kidō. In Bankai, for the cost of 5% to reiatsu and the normal cost of the spell, Makoto may create a ball of Kidō energy that will float in the air when released. At his command, the ball of energy will explode in a shower of 20 Byakurai beams that arch outward from the point of emission towards the opponent. :*'Attack': As a last resort, Makoto can expend 25% of his reiatsu to break down the lattice-work of the dome in to individual beams. At his command, the multitude of beams will point inward, keying in on his opponent’s position, and rain down with the intention of skewering the unfortunate soul with the shards. Once this attack is used, Makoto’s Bankai will end.